


The Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Beach Weddings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Mpreg, Newt gets pregnant don't ask, Newtmas get married, Slash, Weddings, go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p>
<p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Newt and Thomas get married with a little surprise at the end. Newtmas, obviously. Fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

Newt ran his hands through his hair with shaking hands. He straightened his tux and bit his lip, staring at himself in the mirror. The tux was black, but the shirt was dark blue. He had no tie on. His hair was combed. 

The door opened, and Thomas spun around. 

Teresa walked in, wearing a stunning turquoise dress. The two embraced. Newt held her tightly. 'Hey, little bro. Thomas is freaking out up there. You ready to go and become a married man, shank?' 

Thomas huffed, twisting his hands. 'Dude, relax. You're getting married!' Minho grinned and clapped him on the back. 'Oh, shut up. I'm so glad we decided to have this on a beach. I couldn't handle a church with that damn organ in the background.' Thomas sighed, and breathed in the salty fresh air. 

The music started, and Thomas turned, as Newt walked up to him. 

His limp was visable, and it hurt Thomas to see him like that. That feeling was extinguished, however, when Newt secretly winked at him. Thomas winked back, and Newt stepped up opposite him. 

When it came to the vows, Newt opened his mouth. 'Tommy,' he began softly. 'You are the only person I feel safe with. Every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life. You understand me, and accept me even when I'm an annoying shank and more whiney than old Minho over there-' This caused an outbreak of laughter, and Minho punched his arm. 'That's not nice!' He pouted, and Newt snorted, turning back to Thomas, who was grinning at him. 'Anyway. Tommy, I love you. And I can't wait to have that rather attractive surname of yours.' Newt finished, and Thomas huffed. 'Thought you'd be paying attention to something other than my surname.' He teased, and Newt glared playfully at him, taking his hand and slipping the silver band onto Thomas' finger. Thomas smiled at it for a minute, then looked back at Newt. 

'I'm really glad you spilt that coffee on me four years ago.' Thomas began, and Newt burst out laughing. 'Hazelnut. I ended up smelling like it for days.' Thomas added, and Newt giggled, doubling over with laughter. 'Oh, real romantic!' Minho called, and Thomas broke down too. The grooms broke down into laughter, clutching at each other. 'Guys, seriously?' Minho interrupted, and Thomas cleared his throat and regained his posture. 'Putting that swiftly behind us,' He said, smiling as Newt looked at him in the eye, still grinning. 'I'm also glad that you said yes to tutoring me in college, and for saying yes to going to see that horror movie all those years back, and for saying yes to marrying me.' Thomas smiled. 'Because I love you, Newt. You're amazing, and funny, and kind and smart and don't even go there with your accent-' Newt, now blushing, grinned. 'Thought you'd be paying attention to something other then my accent,' He repeated, smirking. 'Oh, yes, very funny.' Thomas retorted, grinning. 'But, I love you, Newt, and I need you. You are everything to me.' He said, slipping on the band. Newt then huffed, a tear sliding down his cheek, and pulled Thomas forward and kissed him. 

Thomas smiled, and kissed Newt back full force. When they pulled away, Newt grinned at him brightly. 'Can we go get drunk now?' He asked, and Thomas roared with laughter, with Newt holding him up and giggling. 

It was later that night, when Thomas and Newt laid in bed, cuddling after rather intense sex, when Newt leaned up and kissed him, hard. 'We have to catch a plane early tomorrow, babe, no more sex tonight.' He said. 'I don't want sex.' Newt muttered. 'I'm pregnant.' 

Thomas pulled away from Newt sharply. 'What?' He whispered. 'I know-I was pretty shocked myself.' Newt replied uneasily. 'But I went to the clinic two days ago and I'm definitely pregnant.' He said, biting his lip. 'I should of told you before we made it official, I'm so sorry Tommy this is all my fault-' Newt began, but was cut off by Thomas kissing him. 'Oh my god. A baby.' He whispered, kissing all over Newt's face. 'Oh my god, Newt, this is amazing!' Thomas laughed, and Newt laughed too, a weight being lifted off his shoulders. 'We need to get you to a doctor, though-see how this is gonna work. I don't want you to be put at risk, Newt. I've nearly lost you once, I-I just can't loose you again.' Thomas whispered, and Newt pulled him close. 'And you won't. Okay, you won't. You're not getting rid of me ever again, Tommy.' 

 

Newt barely pulled through in the birth process; he was so close to going that Thomas had a full breakdown, crying and screaming at him to wake up. 

And Newt did. 

The nurses said that it was a miracle. Newt should be dead. 

But he was alive, and Thomas' heart swelled when he was told that his husband was okay, that Newt had delivered a healthy baby girl. 

When he made his way into the room, Newt was awake, laying there, looking pale and exhausted but grinning. 'She has your eyes.' Was the first words Newt spoke, and that left Thomas half laughing-half crying as he rushed forward. 'You nearly left me.' He choked out as he pressed kisses against Newt's lips. 'But I didn't, did I? I'm okay. Look, Thomas, she looks like you!' Newt smiled, and Thomas looked down. The baby did indeed, look like him, with his chocolate eyes and nose. However, a tuft of golden hair and a milky skin tone told him that this baby was a mix of him and Newt. 'What do we name her?' Newt interrupted. Thomas thought about it, and smiled. 'What about Hazel? You know, you spilled Hazelnut coffee on me the first time we met outside of the Glade café?' 

Newt considered it, and grinned. 'Hazel is perfect. What should her middle name be?' He wondered, then beamed. 'What about Glade? I know it's weird but we met outside of the Glade café? Hazel Glade?' 

And so Hazel Glade Edison was named.


End file.
